


The Marine Biologist

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Not A Monster, Just Not Human AUs [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AKA Octotodd, Cecaelia Jason, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Damian, Family Fluff, Half dragon technically, Half man half octopus, Hand Jobs, He's also half human, M/M, Marine Biologist Tim, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Sea Creatures, Sea Monsters, Slice of Life, Tentacles, as I like to call him, merman dick, they're actually octopus arms but idk, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dr. Timothy Drake, esteemed marine biologist, has a secret.He doesn't just study normal marine life. He also studies mythological sea creatures. And he has some living in a secret lab. And his boyfriend is actually one of them.His life is crazy, so to say.Especially when it involved a half-octopus boyfriend, a talkative merman, and an angry half-dragon teenager.





	The Marine Biologist

“You should get out more, Dr. Drake!” Stephanie complained. “All you do is sit in here and do _research_.”

Tim laughed and cleaned up his petri dishes. “And I’m perfectly content with that, Stephanie.”

“Don’t you get _bored_?” she asked. “You probably haven’t seen sunlight in a month!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Okay, that’s not true,” he said, pulling off his gloves with a satisfying _snap_. “It’s been a day and half. I went out to get groceries yesterday.”

“How do you expect to find yourself a wife like this, Dr. Drake? I mean, there’s tons of women out there who would jump at the chance for a date with you.”

“And what would I discuss on this hypothetical date, hm? Algae?” Tim asked. “Stephanie, I can’t hold a decent conversation that doesn’t have to do with work. You know that.”

His lab assistant huffed. “Then just throw them a smile or something. That’ll charm the pants right off of ‘em!”

“I don’t _want_ to charm the pants off anyone,” Tim said dryly. “Look, thanks for your concern, but I’m literally married to my work. I don’t have the time for anything- or anyone else.”

Stephanie pursed her lips unhappily. “UGH. Fine. But you’re still coming to lunch with Cass and I tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim said. “I’m pretty sure you’d drag me to lunch if I didn’t agree.”

Stephanie stood and took off her lab coat. “’Kay, bye, Dr. Drake! See you tomorrow!”

 She hung her coat up by the door and grabbed her purse.

“Bye, Stephanie,” Tim called, tossing his gloves into the trashcan. He waited for the door to close firmly before moving again. He took off his own coat and hung it up. Tim shut down the large computer, making sure all the equipment was also put back into the right places. He locked the door and turned off the lights. The large lab went dark, and it was silent.

Tim walked towards the storage closet where the extra glassware is kept. Tim shut the door behind him, plunging himself into pitch darkness. Then, by muscle memory, Tim reached up to the top shelf, grabbing the small cardboard box from there. It was filled with seemingly miscellaneous and useless items. Tim tucked the box under his arm and reached up again. He found the little button and pressed it.

Then, the shelf in front of him lowered into the ground. Tim grinned as he stepped into the secret portion of his lab. Tim set the box back down onto the shelf, and watched as it closed behind him tightly.

Tim made his way down the long hallway, lit but dim florescent lights. Tim made his way deeper into the tunnel until he finally reached another door. He punched in the password, and the door opened. Tim was immediately met with loud argument.

“ _-_ did _not_ take your mirror, you slimy, self-absorbed leech!”

“Insolent brat! I will pluck each and every one of your precious scales out off your stupid body in your sleep!”

“Hey, guys, can we please just-”

“ARGH! You think I can’t take out your greasy arms with a single bite? But you’ll probably taste rubbery and bland anyway, just like your insults!”

“Seriously, guys- Timmy’s not going to be happy when he sees-”

“Sees what?” Tim asked, stepping through the door and letting it hiss close behind him.

It was mayhem inside his secret lab. There were two broken tanks that would take half a million dollars to replace, hundreds of gallons of water spilled on the floor, which was not so bad because the water absorbs into the floor anyway. Tim had been prepared for accidents, though not of this extent.

Thankfully most of his papers and stuff were _not_ kept on the ground, and his computer was waterproof, as were most other things.

Tim sighed. In the center of his lab stood a gangly teenage boy, soaked from head to toe. And glaring murderously at him from across the room was a cecaelia, a half-man, half-octopus creature.

And leaning up against the glass of his own tank, a merman smiled apologetically.

“I tried to stop them,” the merman said. “But you know me. I’m limited to where I can go.”

Tim shook his head. “Just- _why_?” he asked. “Everything was fine when I came down here during lunch!”

“That’s because _he_ couldn’t find his precious hand-held mirror for his afternoon preening session and he blames me for it first!” the boy accused, pointing a finger at the cecaelia.

“Who else could have taken it, Whiskers?” the cecaelia snarled. “You’re the only actually mobile one in here.”

“Doesn’t mean I took your stupid mirror,” the boy spat back.

“Okay, okay.” Tim held his hands up. “ _What_ mirror?” he asked helplessly.

“The one you gave Jay after you got back from… was it the Philippines?” the merman said. “It’s made of jade with these rubies embedded in them?”

“Oh,” Tim said dumbly. He still did not recall what the merman was talking about, but Tim tended to forget a lot of things. “Maybe you just lost it, Jay,” he said with a shrug.

“I did not _lose_ it,” the cecaelia, Jason, snarled. “When do I lose anything, Tim?”

“Damian,” Tim said tiredly. “Did you or did you not take Jason’s mirror?”

“I can’t believe you think I took his reflective glass as well!” the dripping boy, Damian, said viciously. “I have never suffered such injustice in my life!”

“I’m not saying you took it, I’m just asking if you did,” Tim said. His eyes scanned the room, wincing at the amount of broken glass and the two tanks that had to be replaced. “But did you guys really have to break the tanks?”

“Your mollusk boyfriend did it,” Damian spat.

“ _Mollusk?!”_ Jason hissed. “Listen up, Lizard Boy-”

“Maria took your mirror, Jay,” Tim cut in.

“What?” Jason asked. His eyes glanced over to another tank in the room, a smaller one. In the tank was a Caribbean reef octopus, watching them with her large eyes. She hid in the cave Tim built into her tank, her arms poking in and out lazily. Behind her was a flash of ruby red.

Jason immediately hurried over, his octopus lower half moving him over the slick ground easily. Tim winced silently at the thought of sliding over sharp glass. But Jason had thick skin and he barely felt it.

Cooing, Jason reached his hand into Maria’s tank and coaxed her out. She wrapped a few appendages around his fingers, then his hand, and she pulled herself out and up his arm. Jason made nonsensical sounds at her as she pulled herself all the way up onto her shoulder. Then, Jason reached inside and grabbed his mirror.

“Aw, did I scare you, Maria, baby?” he asked in a soft voice, petting her head. She slapped an arm across his face, and Jason laughed. “I’m sorry, girl. I didn’t mean to yell and scare you,” he promised in a sweet voice. “I’ll make it up to you later, okay? Extra food?”

“You can’t just give her extra food, Jay,” Tim said in an exasperated voice. “She’s not your pet. She’s a rescue that needs to go back into the wild in a couple weeks.”

Jason’s eyes went wide and he pouted at Tim. “But, Timmy…”

“No, Jason.”

“Please…?”

Tim was weak against Jason’s pretty blue eyes. He could not help that Jason was dripping water down his muscled torso and was cuddling an octopus, whose eyes, Tim _swore,_ were also pleading.

He sighed. “Just a little,” he relented.

Jason smiled happily and talked to Maria in that cutesy voice again. Then, he slid her back into her tank. After that, Jason slid up next to Tim and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Tim’s hair. “Missed you, Timbo,” he said.

“You’re soaking wet,” Tim complained. “I’ll catch a cold.”

Jason just laughed and moved back a bit. “Sorry about the… mess. Dami and I will clean it up. _Right_?”

Damian scoffed. “You’re the one who broke _both_ tanks,” he said. “And falsely accused me. I’m not taking this punishment.” But he looked at Tim, who must have looked dead tired and his shoulders dropped. “Fine,” he said gruffly.

Tim gave him a thankful smile and a pat on the shoulder as he passed. Damian flipped him the middle finger before walking over to Dick’s tank. Tim made his way to an adjoining room and Jason followed.

“Sorry for breaking the tanks,” Jason said. “I just got mad.”

“You really have to learn to control your anger, Jay,” Tim sighed. “And your jealousy.”

Jason moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Tim again, halting him in his steps. A few of his lower appendages curled around Tim’s waist and legs. “But you’re _mine_ ,” he murmured.

“And I’ll most likely stay that way,” Tim said with a huff of a laugh. “You know, Stephanie thinks I’m a hermit, right? That I don’t ever leave the lab or get out and do what she considers ‘normal people’ stuff.”

“Well, she’s right. You don’t,” Jason said. “You have an underwater laboratory that costs millions upon millions of dollars to build, the only two people working here is you and Stephanie, and you literally live here.”

“She wants me to get out and make friends, go on dates, party and get drunk. That kind of stuff.”

Jason pulled him closer. “You have friends! And we go on dates. And you’re drunk on coffee half the time anyway, so who’s going to know the difference?”

“Underwater sex does not count as a date,” Tim said dryly, slowly inching forward towards his closet. But Jason clung to him tightly.

“That wasn’t my _only_ intention, okay?” Jason said. “We were going to look for pretty shells, remember? For Dick’s birthday. But then we got distracted, and there just _happened_ to be an abandoned cave nearby.”

Tim rolled his eyes. He pulled off his wet shirt and tossed it away. He pulled the belt out of his belt loops and tossed that away too.

“Jay, please let go of me long enough for me to change.”

Jason whined and wiggled closer, more of his octopus arms tangling around Tim’s legs and his waist. They were slightly cool to the feel, and neither slimy nor wet, but a little bit slick and rubbery. Tim felt the suckers slide over his skin and he shivered.

“You don’t need to change, Timmy,” Jason said, pressing kissed to his neck now. “It’s just you and me here. There won’t be anything I haven’t seen, baby.”

Tim unconsciously arched into Jason’s touch. “Jay, I’ve got to get the food ready though,” he said a little breathlessly. One of Jason’s octopus arms trailed over his crotch, and Tim groaned a little.

“I’ll be quick,” Jason said.

“Fuck,” Tim cursed. He bit his lower lip. “Okay, okay, hurry.”

Jason chuckled softly as he reached down and promptly undid Tim’s pants and let his other arms peel it off of him. Then, Jason stuck his hand into Tim’s boxers, cupping his rapidly hardening cock with a cool hand.

“Look at you, baby,” Jason hissed. “Did you miss me all day, too?”

Tim whined softly and let his head fall back onto Jason’s shoulder. Jason started kissing under his jaw and down his neck. Jason pushed Tim’s boxers down too, but not too far. One of his thick, dark red appendages came up and gently wrapped around Tim’s cock.

“ _Ohh_ , ah, shit, Jay.”

“Shh… just relax, baby,” Jason cooed. “Let me take care of you.”

Jason applied a little bit of pressure, making sure not to use his suckers. While Tim did like his pleasure with a tiny bit of pain, Jason made sure to keep the suckers away from the most sensitive spots, since they did tend to leave a mark for a few days, even when he was careful.

Tim let out a high pitched whine. “Jay,” he breathed out. He turned his face up and cupped Jason’s cheek, bringing their mouths together into a wet, lewd kiss. Jason continued jerking Tim off slowly with his arm, _not_ tentacle; he did not have _tentacles_ like some Japanese hentai monster.

Technically, they were _arms_ , thank you very much.

It did not take very long for Tim to cry out softly and spill into Jason’s grasp. He went limp in his boyfriend’s arms. Jason released Tim’s sensitive cock from his grasp and gently tugged up his boxers. Jason stuck his arm into the empty aquarium nearby and swished it around. Tim gave him a tired _tsk_.

“Jay, that’s unsanitary,” he complained half-heartedly.

“The tank cleans itself,” Jason said. “It’s fine. Besides, no one’s living in there. Morris moved out on Monday, remember? That old pervert.”

Tim giggled. “Did you just call a clownfish a pervert?”

Jason’s arms went from its usual dark red to a brighter red, a sign of irritation. “He _was_. He watched us have sex.”

“He’s a _clownfish_ , Jay,” Tim laughed. He reached for a sweatshirt and let Jason ease it over his head.

“And he’s a perverted clownfish,” Jason said, kissing his temple when Tim’s head popped out again. He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and held it open for Tim to step into. Then, he tied up the laces for him and moved back. “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

~

“You can’t feed her chicken, Jason!” Tim screeched when he walked back into the lab to find Jason dangling pieces of his Chinese takeout over Maria’s tank. At Tim’s scream, Maria snatched the piece of chicken from Jason’s fingers and ducked back into her cave with a cloud of ink.

“Aw, Timmy, you scared her!” Jason said. He licked his oily fingers and picked up another piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth. “Besides, it’s healthy to change her diet a bit.”

“No, it’s not,” Tim said. He peered into Maria’s tank, cursing internally when he could not see past the inky water. He sighed heavily. “She’s not a _pet_.”

“Of course she isn’t,” Jason said. “She’s my friend, and I promised to share my food.”

“ _Human_ food,” Tim said. “Which _you_ shouldn’t be eating either! None of you!” Tim said, glaring at Jason, when Dick, who was searching for shrimp in his fried rice, and Damian, who ate in Tim’s computer chair, legs crossed primly and using the provided wooden chopsticks.

“I am half-human, Drake,” Damian said. “I can eat human food.”

Tim huffed. “You’re not _supposed_ to, though! Damian you’re supposed to catch your own food! You’re also not half-dragon because it looks cool, you know.”

“I’m half dragon because my father was seduced by a human woman,” Damian said. “And since I can’t help it, I will continue to take advantage of the comforts of the human world.”

Tim’s nostrils flared, but he gave up arguing with Damian. The boy was raised in royal courts since his human mother was a princess. After his transformation at age ten, he was left to his completely clueless father, who was a powerful _panlong_ , a mythical Chinese water dragon, a distant relative of Greek sea serpents.

Burdened with a child to protect, Damian’s father, who had been a solo creature until the arrival of his son, was fatally wounded one day. Tim came across them, and he promised to watch over Damian until he came of age.

Unfortunately, “of age” was in dragon years. So while in human years, Damian was sixteen, he was only four in dragon years.

“And you!” Tim whirled on Dick. “What did you do with the fish I gave you?”

“I gave some to Jason, I gave some to Maria, and split the rest between Louis, Stacy, and Ping,” Dick said.

“Dick, your diet is _fish,_ " Tim groaned weakly, almost pleadingly.

“And cereal.”

 _“Fish,_ Dick, fish.”

“Not strictly.”

“Yes, strictly! Other foods make you sick!”

“Only when I eat a lot of it,” Dick pointed out. “Oh, come on, _technically_ I’m half-human too,” he grinned.

Tim turned to Jason. He shook his head. “I’m not even going to bother to try with you,” he grumbled. “Where did you guys get all this anyway?”

“I ordered it,” Damian said. “Used your phone and your credit card. Then swam up to the mainland to collect it. Brought it back in one of your waterproof suitcase things.”

“They’re transportation boxes, not _suitcases_ ,” Tim said. He grabbed the remaining takeout box and walked over to where Jason sat, leaning against Dick’s tank. He sat down in front of Jason and let Jason’s octopus half curl around him and pull him closer.

He opened his box, and his stomach growled when he smelled the delicious aroma. He dug in with a plastic fork, not as refined as Damian, nor as savage as Jason and Dick, who preferred their hands.

“Hey, can we go out for a swim tonight?” Dick asked. “It’s the full moon.”

Jason’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I want to go!”

“Last time I let you go out, you got in a fight with a swordfish, Jay,” Tim grumbled.

“He called me a _mutant_ ,” Jason complained.

“He did,” Dick confirmed. Tim had no idea if they were lying because he only spoke English, French, and a bit of Spanish, Italian, and Mandarin. Despite being an eminent marine biologist, he did not speak Fish.

“And what time will you guys be back?” Tim asked.

“Sometime after midnight, but before sunrise,” Dick said. “Moon’s brightest then.”

“Okay, I guess,” Tim said. “You going with them, Damian?”

Damian shrugged.

“Come with us, Dami!” Dick urged. “I want to see the baby jellyfish you were talking about last time.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“You should come too, Timmy!” Dick said.

Tim shook his head. “I’m too tired today, and I have work tomorrow.”

“Just call your lab assistant and tell her you’re feeling sick.”

“No, that’s lying,” Tim said.

“I’ll call her then,” Damian said. He pulled Tim’s phone out of nowhere.

“Hey!” Tim protested. He started to reach forward, but Jason held him back with a smirk, slapping a slightly wet appendage over his mouth as well.

“Hello, is this Stephanie Brown?” Damian asked into the phone. “Hi, yes, I’m Tim’s brother. He’s feeling quite sick right now, and wanted me to call you and tell you he won’t be at work tomorrow, so he’s giving you the day off… mhm, sure, I’ll pass along the message… of course. Bye!” he ended with a false cheery smile and ended the call. “There,” he said. "She told you to try chicken soup and hopes you feel better soon and it's a pity you'll be missing lunch with her and her friend."

“What the hell was that?!” Tim squawked when Jason removed his hand from Tim’s mouth. “You can’t just- I have important work!”

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Jason said. “Spend some time with us. Aren’t we most important? You can study algae anytime of the year. We’re special, Timmy.”

“You’re _clingy_ ,” Tim countered. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, swimming it is.”

Jason and Dick cheered, and Damian smirked, smug and satisfied.

Later that night, after Tim made his rounds, checking the water temperature of the tanks and the general health of the rescues, he made his way back to the main lab. Tim grabbed his special wetsuit. He put on his long diving flippers, gloves and mask. He strapped his diving knife to his leg, more for emergency research use than for protection. After all, Tim never went out into the ocean alone anymore. He always had a companion with him, be it Stephanie, Jason, Dick, or Damian.

Tim grabbed a special device that allowed him to breathe underwater without a giant tank strapped to his back. It worked in filtering oxygen from water in a similar fashion that fish filter it with their gills. He put on his gear and met with the others.

Damian snorted when he saw Tim. “You never fail to look idiotic wearing all that,” he said.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not half water dragon like you, Damian. Maybe you want my last name instead?” Tim said dryly. “Since you feel the need to show that you’re only _half_ human, and the other half is a dragon.”

“Hey, hey, no giving last names,” Jason said, pulling Tim over roughly, making Tim lose his balance. “He’s mine.”

“I don’t want him,” Damian scoffed.

“Speaking of,” Dick piped up. “How’s it been with the half-dragon you were talking about last week? Have you seen him since?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “He’s an airhead, literally and figuratively,” Damian said. “A dragon of the air.”

“So? It’s still cute,” Dick said. “The only two half-dragons in the world. What were the chances of you guys just meeting like that?”

“The idiot can’t even fly,” Damian said flatly. “He’s a pathetic excuse of an aerial dragon.”

“He’s _young_ , Dami,” Dick said. “Give it time.”

“Tt.”

“An aerial half-dragon?” Tim asked. “When did you meet another dragon?”

Damian slouched sullenly. “Apparently our fathers were old friends. But his father is married and in love with a human woman, and he’s the product of that.”

“But he can’t fly?”

Damian made a face. “I don’t think he’s learned to yet. I found him thrashing in the water earlier last week. Saved him, and he’s been clinging to me since.”

“Ooh, Dami’s got an admirer?” Jason teased. “What’s his name?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Damian snapped. He went red.

“Aw, Little D’s got a crush!” Dick cooed. “That’s adorable. I want to meet him sometime.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Damian cried, covering his ears. “Stop it!”

Dick swam towards Damian, reached over the tank and ruffled his hair. “Okay, okay, sorry, Dami,” he said.

Damian pushed his hand away. “Ugh, let’s just go, okay?” Damian jumped into Dick’s tank, ignoring the merman’s outstretched arms in a symbol of wanting a hug, and he transformed.

A midnight blue dragon with emerald eyes. It swam once in the tight circle before going up to the glass and glaring at Jason and Tim.

Dick swam up beside Damian and ran his hand over the smooth scales, shivering slightly. They all had a weird fascination with Damian’s scales. Tim suspected it was because Damian had weird water powers in dragon form and the magic is stored in his scales. The few times Damian had let Tim pet him, Tim felt the tingling in Damian’s scales, like a thin, vibrating layer of energy. The only one Damian would let stroke him for longer periods of time was Dick.

Jason hauled himself up onto the glass and into the tank as well. Then, he extended a long appendage over. Tim reached up and let Jason curl his arm around him to pull him up. Tim fell into the tank with a large splash.

Dick laughed and Damian looked as smug as a dragon could look.

Tim stuck his breathing device into his mouth and nodded. Damian whirled around and darted through a hole at the bottom of Dick’s tank, one that led to the open ocean. Dick followed behind him. Jason pulled Tim close to him and they also descended. They moved through the pressurized door and into the cooler ocean water. Tim shivered and Jason pulled him in more. It was out in the open ocean that Tim realizes how much heat Jason actually gives off. In the lab, Tim has the water temperature and room temperature specifically modified to fit his own needs as well as those of the animals in the tanks. But out in the cold ocean, there was little Tim could control.

Dick spoke to Jason, their words coming out garbled to Tim, but Jason understood perfectly fine. Jason took his right hand, and nodded at Tim to take Dick’s hand with his left. Tim took Dick’s hand, and suddenly he found himself speeding through the water like a missile. Tim’s goggles pressed against his face tightly. When the pressure released, Tim knew that they were miles away from the lab.

Dick let go of Tim’s hand and swam down deeper, following the flashes of Damian’s scales. Jason kept his hand linked with Tim’s and they swam downwards together. When they caught up with Damian and Dick, they found Dick cooing over a swarm of little, baby jellyfish, newly hatched.

They are _Deiopea_ comb jellyfish. They must be really deep down to find these. Tim briefly wondered how he had not been squished into a mess of blood and guts yet, but a lot of weird things happened when he was around group of mythical sea creatures, so he decided not to think about the logistics of it. It would just hurt his head.

They watched the baby jellyfish float around for a bit until they were surrounded by a cloud of little glowing blobs. Dick stroked each and every one of them, and looking at his childish excitement, Tim kind of wanted to as well, but he could not. Instead, he curled up into Jason and just watched the babies float around.

When they mostly dispersed, they headed back to the lab.

When Tim popped his head back above the water, glad to be breathing oxygen that did not taste _wet,_ he was shivering and his fingers were prunes. It was two in the morning, and he was beyond exhausted.

He floated on the surface of Dick’s tank.

“You can’t fall asleep here, baby,” Jason said, pushing him towards the edge of the tank.

Tim groaned tiredly. “Nooo, I just want to sleep, Jay.”

“I know, Tim, I know,” Jason said. “C’mon, let’s get the wetsuit of, take a quick shower and go to bed, okay?”

Tim was not at all helpful in getting himself out of the tank. In the end, Damian had to stand under the tank while Dick and Jason slowly eased him over the side of the tank. Damian caught him with a grunt.

“You need to lay off the donuts, Drake,” Damian grumbled.

Jason took Tim from Damian’s arms, holding him bridal style. He slowly tugged off the wet suit, goggles, and flippers.

“I’m taking the extra bedroom,” Damian announced. No one protested. The extra bedroom was built for Damian anyway, since he was the only one who could actually sleep on a bed. Dick had a hammock in his cave in his tank, and Jason usually spent the night in Tim’s room anyway.

Jason gently showered Tim down with steaming water, rubbing the salt out of his hair with sweet smelling shampoo. Then, he carried Tim into his bed, which was surrounded by a moat of water for Jason. Jason climbed into bed with Tim, draping a few of his arms off into the water to keep him hydrated throughout the night.

His other arms curled around Tim’s waist and he had a human arm around Tim as well, pulling him into his chest.

“Good night, Timbo,” Jason whispered.

Tim just murmured something back and promptly fell asleep.

After all, being a special marine biologist like him? It was hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad because I feel like I've been ignoring all the other ships I write for. I mean, I do love JayTim, and I hate picking favorites, but I've literally published like five JayTim fics in a row and I have more for the rest of JayTim Week coming out (though this isn't one of them). 
> 
> And like, I haven't written Superbat in MONTHS, I haven't written Batjokes for even longer, and JayDick has been sparse lately, and I want to do more for JonDami, but I? don't? have? time? to? indulge?? And I don't know what to do, so a good portion of the time I could have spent writing has been wasted stressing over the thing I haven't written. But it's nearly Thanksgiving break! I'm hoping to catch up then!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
